After the End - Epilogue to the Harry Potter Series
by America Singer-Granger
Summary: After the Battle, everyone returns to the Burrow and adjusts to life now that the battle is over. They soon discover that Fred has decided to become a ghost and haunt Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. George has lots of fun digging into the budding romances between Harry and Ginny, as well as Hermione and Ron. / Not 100% canon; changed some of what happens after book 7
1. Chapter 1

1\. **The Funeral at Shell Cottage**

After the Battle of Hogwarts the Weasleys, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, Andromeda Tonks, Neville, and Luna returned to the Shell Cottage. As they journeyed by broomstick (except for Hagrid who traveled by flying motorcycle) to the home of Fleur and Bill, four six-foot long boxes followed along with them; the bodies of Remus Lupin, Nymphidora Tonks, Fred Weasley, and Severus Snape contained inside of the make-shift caskets. Ron shared a broomstick with Hermione, who sat backwards on the Nimbus 2000 muttering incantations under her breath to keep the caskets levitated.

"Remember it's _LeviOsa_ , not _LeviosA."_ Ron whispered with a laugh to Hermione as tears silently flowed down both of their faces.

The dozen broomsticks and motorcycle soared across the sky in synchrony until one broke away. A Firebolt took a sharp turn and headed back towards the Hogwarts grounds.

 _Dumbledore_ , Harry thought to himself as he leaned forwards to accelerate the speed of his broom.

Harry turned as he reached Hagrid's hut and headed for the he saw it: the pearl-white tomb with regal curves at the top. But a crack had been positioned right down the middle of the tomb leaving Dumbledore's torso exposed; his hands ripped apart, one laying over his face, the other laying on his stomach. Pulling out the Elder Wand, Harry began to restore the tomb to its original state.

"Reparo" he said and the tomb resealed itself. Harry opened the lid and placed the wand on Dumbledore's breastbone. He then repositioned his hands and replaced the man's half-moon glasses upon his nose and Harry smiled at the old man.

"'We all must face the choice between what is right and what is easy.' You told that to me once. You knew this whole time what it would come to with me and Voldemort. You've been preparing me this whole time for that battle." Harry paused, "'It's our choices that show what we truly are; far more than our abilities.' You saved me Dumbledore. You've always been there for me, you've always made the right choice. And you taught me to be the same." He paused again as he felt a lump form in his throat, "Goodbye, Dumbledore."

And with that, Harry climbed upon his broomstick and began to ascend towards the starry sky. After seeing Dumbledore when Voldemort had killed his own Horcrux that was stored inside of Harry, Harry no longer felt like Dumbledore was dead and so far away. Now he knew he would see him again. It was just a question of when. Harry soared through the night sky as the sun rose, flying as he had flown years previously during Quidditch matches- with pure joy. So many people have been lost, but the Dark Lord was gone for good. Harry now knew that there were far worse things than death, and he couldn't help but feel like that he had not allowed for their lives to end in vain. He, Harry, had made their deaths mean something.

"There is no honor more than being the one to save your friends and family." Luna spoke in her airy, kind voice, "Friends are the most important thing in this world to me, and I cannot believe someone died for… for _me_. When I was in the school, a Death Eater shot at me from behind. But then Fred raised his wand. He stunned the Death Eater that killed him. It was like some dark twist of fate. Both spells soared through the air 'Stupefy' and 'Avada Kadavra.' Fred was forced to suffer what the latter had in store. I only barely knew him, but I have heard about him. It was the way he would have wished to go if he was forced. He saved someone else, was a part of defeating Voldemort, bravely risked his life, and he also stunned the creature who killed him. Just in the short encounter I had with Fred, I could tell that he possessed all of the traits of a Gryffindor. Fred will always be know as the brave man who saved me, Loony Lovegood."

"I bet he rolling over in his grave right now. Being known a brave- he'd be mad his eulogy didn't contain a couple jokes here and there." With the glances he got from his mother, George said "It's what he would've wanted. He told me so before the battle. We even wrote two eulogies together, months ago, mine made jokes about my ear- well the absence of it- and Fred's, well you'll read it in the paper soon enough."

"George Gideon Weasley! Tell me you haven't sent anything in to the _Prophet_."

"I haven't Mum. I sent it to the _Quibbler_ \- It's a much more reliable paper these days."

George was saved from Mrs. Weasley's scolding (her face was growing redder by the second) by Andromeda Tonks taking Luna's place.

"My daughter, Dora, was killed along with her husband, Remus Lupin. My husband was also killed. All of you knew them. They asked Harry to be little Teddy's godfather and I could not be happier. I was so afraid that the child would grow up without a mother and a father but I think that Harry, you, along with me and everyone else who is here, will be able to give him the life he deserves.

"They had such a life to live together. Finally my daughter found love. It is a small, but immense comfort for me to know that my little Dora has someone to grow old with in her next life. You all know them, know their legacy, I just hope we can pass it on to little Teddy so he knows who his parents really were— are." Tears forming in her eyes, Andromeda sat down. This time, Harry rose.

"I hated Snape. I hated him for six and a half years. I though him to be this cruel Death Eater who would one day kill me. I was so, so wrong. He _was_ a Death Eater- one who was in love with my mother. When he heard that the Voldemort was going to kill me, he knew my parents would be killed, too. He went to Dumbledore and begged him to save them- to save me. It wasn't possible. When they were killed, Snape came crying to Dumbledore begging for his help. So, Dumbledore told him to do everything in his power to keep Lily Evan's son safe. Snape did. Dumbledore ordered Snape to sit by Voldemort's side. Dumbledore told him certain information to pass on to Voldemort because it would make the Dark Lord truly believe Snape was on his side. Dumbledore had a year to live when he ordered Snape to kill him. He told Snape to kill him because it would save the innocent life of Draco Malfoy. Snape was, and is, the bravest man I have ever met. His bravery was not on display, his bravery made him seem like a coward- but this just made him all the more gallivant. It took me six and a half years to despise Severus Snape, but it only took one trip into a pensive to make me wish that he was still here. Here to help me fight battles that are bound to come, here to come to my wedding, to be godfather to my children. It's a lesson that Dumbledore would've wanted us to learn: It takes longer to hate than to love."

With those last few words, he sat back down in his seat. Hermione sat on one side of him and Ginny on the other. Everyone sat and cried for an hour. Gazing upon the newly dug graves positioned next to Dobby's. Each grave marked with a different rock and a different message:

 **HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF**

 **SEVERUS SNAPE, A BRAVE SLYTHERINE**

 **FRED WEASLEY, THE TWIN WITH TWO EARS**

 **NYMPHIDORA TONKS, SHE SAVED HIM FROM THE DARKNESS INSIDE**

 **REMUS LUPIN, HE SAVED HER BY LETTING HER IN**

Harry had never seen anything that was so beautiful, but so grim at the same time. He couldn't help but think that this was where he wanted his final resting place to be. In this beautiful place next to the people he loves.

Slowly, everyone began to make their way into the cottage. Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione were left gazing out onto the horizon. Looking at each other, they all stood up hand in hand and began to walk back to the house. Hermione's hand broke free of the other two as the exited the graveyard. Turning to see what she was doing, Harry saw her transform a nearby shell into a beautiful sign. She then began to carve "Dumbledore's Army" into the stone sign.

"It's perfect," Harry said and the three turned and walked the remainder of the way to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. The Burrow**

Mrs. Weasley started to go back to her usual self about two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts. After the funeral, she refused to allow anyone so much as touch a kitchen pot because she was determined to do all of the cooking. She said the she was the mother of this family and no one was going to take that away from her. One night, she cooked pea soup using the Leaky Cauldron's original recipe and Harry thought it tasted like a blast-ended skrewt; but no one said anything to her, they were simply glad that she was distracted and not thinking of the son she had lost.

Arrangements were made to return to the Burrow. It wasn't until they walked into the familiar house that things felt normal again.

"It's good to be home. I've missed this place." Percy smiled into the familiar living room.

"About that Perce, when you were off being a prat at the Ministry, Fred and I rearranged some things in your room." George said to Percy, who disapperated immediately after George finished, quickly arriving in his bedroom.

"EVERYTHING! EVERY. SINGLE. THING. ATTACHED. TO. THE. CEILING."

"If I were you, I wouldn't try to pull anything down."

BOOM!

"GEORGE! Chuddly Cannons? Really? _Actual_ Chuddly _Cannons_?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed as they turned to get a snack from the kitchen. Hermione stopped immediately after entering the room as if she had run into the wrong wall at King's Cross station. Looking confused, Harry and Ron watched as she walked across the room to where the Weasley clock hung. Slowly, she bent down and picked up one of the clock's many hands that had fallen to the ground.

"Fred." Hermione said as her voice cracked. Tears began to stream down her face and Ron and Harry crossed the room to embrace one another.

Just then Mrs. Weasley walked in. Seeing the three crying and calming one another, she crossed the room to comfort them.

"I know it's hard. They are still with us in our hearts. It'll be alrig-" seeing the clock's hand Hermione held made Mrs. Weasley suddenly stop. Carefully, she took the hand from Hermione's grip and slowly went into the neighboring room.

Mrs. Weasley returned holding a semi-circle that was about the same size as the clock. She sat the dial on kitchen table and gingerly inserted the hand into a small clasp located at the center of the dial.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It is a Mortuus Sanctuus," Hermione answered, "When a witch or wizard dies, it indicates whether they have decided to become a ghost-

"Like Nearly Headless Nick." Ron said.

"Ron, do not interrupt me." Hermione continued, "As I was saying, every wizard is given the choice, ghost or death. A Mortuus Sanctuus will tell which the deceased has chosen. If it's a ghost, it will tell the location of the place the ghost will, well haunt."

"Yes, well our entire family has agreed that none of us will go on to be a specter, but it's always a good idea to check." Mrs. Weasley said.

The hand on the Mortuus Sanctuus began to vibrate until it moved 180 degrees on the dial.

"Good, he continued on to the after life. We had all agreed, but with Fred you can never be too sure." Mrs. Weasley then walked to the stove to began to prepare dinner.

Hermione and Ron began to pick up their bags- Hermione had only one, her bottomless purse she had enchanted for their quest to find all seven of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry stared at the Mortuus Sanctuus for he had thought he had seen in move. _I'm just tired_ , Harry thought to himself as he began to walk up the stairs. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed Ginny's room and arrived on the second floor, they heard an eruption from the floor they had just come from.

"FRED FABIAN WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley roared.

"What is it Molly? Is everything alright?" Mr. Weasley prodded urgently.

"No, everything is NOT alright! Fred has decided that he wants to be a PHANTOM that haunts HIS AND GEORGE'S SHOP- the _Weasley's Weezing Wheezes_."

"It's _Weasley's_ Wizarding _Wheezes_ , Mum. When will you learn?" George asked as he began to walk through the kitchen and up the first flight stairs, his hands full of luggage.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Did you know he was going to do this?" George didn't say anything in response. Harry noticed that this was the first time George had ever been so scared that he was speechless. Even when battling the Death Eaters George had a funny retort to fire at his opponent. But now, George stood quiet and defensive, waiting for the explosion that was about to occur.

"GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY! ANSWER ME!"

"You see Mum, _someone_ has to run the shop, and I certainly can't do it alone. And it's _**Weasley's**_ _Wizarding Wheezes_. Weasley's. Only ours. So Fred and I decided that we would become ghosts if one of us were to die during the battle"

Mrs. Weasley stood there for a minute. Opened mouthed, she took a breath to say something and then stopped. She did this again and again until she finally marched up to George, grabbed his ear and began to walk towards the front door.

"Not so hard Mum, I've already lost one ear. Don't you want me to be able to hear you once your voice returns?"

Mrs. Weasley didn't loosen her grip as she grabbed two broomsticks from the cupboard next to the front door, pushed George onto one, placed herself on the other and flew out the door.

With a last glance at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and now Ginny gaping at him from the top of the stairs, George said "Wish me luck! If she kills me, I'll be haunting the shop." He then raced out of the house after his mother.

There was silence in the Burrow as everyone comprehended what just happened. Slowly everyone found the voice again.

"Wicked." Ron said.

"Merlin's beard. He did, he really did become a ghost." Mr. Weasley said staring staring at the Mortuus Sanctuus."

"How about a trip to Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked the other three.

Hermione was speechless.

Harry just smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Fred the Phantom**

Hermione and Ron each disaperated to the Leaky Cauldron. Being an underage witch, Ginny had to disaperate with Harry. Taking Ginny's hand, Harry thought hard of the Leaky Cauldron, and _SNAP_ , they arrived.

"Aberforth!" Harry shouted in delight across the restaurant.

"Potter! Granger! Weasley! How're you all doing?" the Leaky Cauldron's bartender who had bright blue eyes was leaning over the counter looking at the group that had just come in.

"We are very well Aberforth, thanks to you." Hermione said smiling.

Aberforth waved to them as Hermione lead them out the back door to the garden behind the restaurant. Taping her wand on a series of bricks, the wall began to rearrange into the form of an arc.

Diagon Alley was as Harry had only seen years before, when there was no fear of

Voldemort and the Ministry was still a just government. There were owls flying over the crowd chirping, and swooping over the shoppers. Young wizards were chasing each other across the street. Olivader's Wand Shop overflowing with customers returning to get their wands repaired. Gringotts, which was only just repaired from damages caused by the dragon Harry, Ron, and Hermione flew threw it, was overflowing with wizards and witches coming to take out some money. But no shop on the entire was as busy as _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_.

The shop was so full that you couldn't even see the floor! The line to purchase wrapped around the store and down through the alley. On top of the building there was a large sign that said "You've heard of him! You've read of him! Now, it's time to get a photo of him! It's FRED THE PHANTOM!" Behind the sign there was a fake-Fred that continued to pop out and throw color-bombs at the crowd. The crowd was delighted and laughing hysterically at the sight of such a ridiculous sign."Fred the Phantom" was posted along all of the windows along with newspaper articles and new Fred-related merchandise. As Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny got closer, they could see that the newspaper articles were in fact Fred's eulogy plastered along every one of the shop's windows. 

**_FRED WEASLEY:_** ** _A MAN TO REMEMBER_**

 ** _Written By: Fred Weasley and George Weasley_**

 ** _He was a funny, courageous, brave, hilarious, heart-warming, kind, friendly, well-loved, beautiful man who died a tragic, heroic death at the Battle of Hogwarts._**

 ** _When you really think about it, Fred is the reason You-Know-Who is dead. When recently asked what he thinks about being credited with the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Fred responded: "You know, I've know, Harry Potter since he was a wee first year. It was I who gave him the idea to kill old Voldy. The boy was clueless, impressionable and he just adored me, so he would have done anything I told him to do. I was like the older brother he never had, so I told him to go and kill Voldemort. He would have never had the idea if it hadn't come to me first." So there you have it folks, the true killer of Voldemort— and hero to all wizards as well as muggle families— is dead. Never forget Fred and the brave, comical, considerate, wonderful man he was._**

 ** _You can visit and take pictures with Fred the Phantom at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for only $10.99 a photo. Fred bobble heads, stuffed toys, and pillows are being sold as well as t-shirts, candies, and more. Visit Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes today!_**

 ** _Yours Truly,_**

 ** _Fred and George Weasley_**

Harry laughed. Harder than he had ever laughed before. He laughed at the fact that Fred had written his own eulogy, that he was interviewed, that he took all of the credit for the fall of Voldemort, that about half of the article was an advertisement for their store- it all added together to make the eulogy hilarious, a very rare description of a eulogy. As the others finished reading the article, they began to laugh too. Pushing their was through the crowds, they finally entered the store. Looking around, they searched for Fred.

"There." Ginny pointed out, "on top of the display case about to throw a horn-whizzing popper on those little boys."

"He really is here!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Merlin's beard, he really did it! If he wasn't already dead, Mom would kill him." Ron said.

Just then Mrs. Weasley came storming into the shop, pushing people to the side. Still dragging George by the ear, she scanned the store for Fred.

"Why wouldn't they just apperate here?" Harry asked.

"Last time she apperated while she was this mad, she lost all of the fingernails on her left hand- took months for them to grow back." Ron replied still staring at Fred who was now hanging on the chandelier waving at the customers.

Now spotting Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione he waved and began to fly towards them.

"Fred! You really are here!" Ginny said grinning so hard tears began to form in her eyes.

"Brilliant!" Ron praised, his smile just as wide a Ginny's, "Bloody brilliant!"

"You may want to run, your mother just arrived. She seems out for blood- and I know you're a ghost, but I'd be willing to bet she could still do some serious damage." Harry said.

"Bloody hell." Fred said as he turned and flew as fast as he could towards the loft that he a George lived on. Just as he was reaching the door-

"FREDERICK WEASLEY!"

Everyone in the store was silenced. Everyone was watching the ghost that was anxiously retreating from the second floor to the first.

"Hi, Mum. Been well, I assume? Well, I wish I could stay and chat, but I've got a store to run." Fred turned to retreat back upstairs.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh, Fred." Tears sprang to Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Walking up to him, she put her hand on his now translucent cheek. "My little boy." She just now noticed the gaping whole in his chest that had been caused by the spell that killed him. Gasping, Mrs. Weasley carefully positioned the cloth of his shirt around the whole.

"Mum, it's really okay. Look, it's the perfect place to store galleons." Taking a few galleons out of his chest, he said to his mother, "Here you can have these. I won't be needing much more money because of the whole death thing." He handed the money to his mother. Mrs. Weasley was still staring at her son smiling sweetly. Slowly, the fire returned to her eyes, just as it had at the Burrow.

"Merlin's beard." Fred murmured.

"OF ALL OF THE STUPID THINGS YOU HAVE DONE, THIS IS THE MOST JUVENILE, IGNORANT, IRRESPONSIBLE, STUPID THING YOU COULD HAVE DONE. WHAT WOULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU TO DO SUCH A THING?"

"Well-"

"OH DON'T YOU _DARE_ INTERRUPT ME. DID I MENTION HOW STUPID THIS WAS?"

"Three times now."

"YOU HOLD YOUR TOUNGE FRED WEASLEY"

"See ya, mate!" George mouthed to Fred.

As Fred shot daggers at George, George grabbed hold of Ginny and Harry's arms, and motioned for Hermione and Ron to come out of the shop and into Diagon Alley.

"Best to get out of there before she starts finding things to yell at us about. Anyone up for a butterbeer?" George asked and they all headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"So are you all dating now or what?" George prodded, lazily pointing his wand at Ron and Hermione, who sat on one side of the booth, and to Harry and Ginny who sat on the other. All four of them blushed.

"So did you know Fred was going to become a ghost or what?" Ginny retorted.

"Of course- it was my idea. Now I know I saw you two snogging back at the Burrow before Bill's wedding." Ron gave Harry a warning look, "So I'm assuming something's going on there." Turning to Ron and Hermione, "I know Ron's obsessed with you- he hardly let you out from behind him during the Battle of Hogwarts; quite stupid if you ask me, you're a much better wizard than he is," George said turning to the still-blushing Hermione. "But have you guys kissed yet? Or are you still pretending that you don't like each other?" George finished, waiting for a response. "Oh come on tell me _something_."

There was a long pause.

"Ron and Hermione kissed in the Room of Requirement right before we were going to fight." Harry told George.

"Thanks, mate." Ron said sarcastically.

"I knew it!" George laughed hitting the table. "Well done, Ron."

"Ginny and Harry went to the Three Broomsticks last week and we saw them soagging at a booth in the back." Hermione said accusingly.

"Yeah and you only saw because you and Ron were going there together." Ginny fired back.

"As friends!"

"Well then why were you too sitting on the hill by the Burrow snogging when we got home?"

There was a long, awkward pause that was filled by everyone taking a long sip of their butterbeer. Hermione just stared at Ginny, Ginny at Hermione. Their looks filled with shock, disbelief, and humor at what the other had revealed to George. Harry and Ron took sips of butterbeer pretending like they hadn't heard anything at all.

"When it all comes out, it _all_ comes out." George said taking another sip of his drink.

To everyone's disappointment, George spoke again.

"Well, I've had my fill of the Weasley-Potter-Granger gossip for one evening." There was another awkward silence. "Let's do it again sometime." With that, George stood up, placed a few galleons on the table and was on his way.

Ginny was the first to talk, "Why is it always George"

"Hmm" Hermione questioned, still sipping on her Butterbeer.

"It's always George who is snooping into other people's business. Then he goes and makes bets with Lee Jordan on the outcome of things that he already knows. He's probably gone off and starting making bets that both Harry and Hermione will marry into the family."

"Well at least he'll be making a few galleons." Ron joined in.

"Honestly, Ron! Don't you see how twisted this is?" Hermione retorted.

"Twisted?! I don't see how it's twisted. Cheating, maybe."

"And you think that's alright? For him to cheat his was into taking his friends' money?"

Ginny leaned over to whisper to Harry, "Let's go. Looks like they'll be a while.

Standing up and making their way to the door, Harry and Ginny could hear Hermione and Ron still arguing.

"Well, Miss Do-No-Wrong, I wouldn't say it's swell, but he's just doing some research before making his bet."

"Miss Do-No-Wrong. Honestly! Do you always have to be such a prat!"

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Ginny asked Harry who was sitting on the bench out side of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes beside her.

"What? Ron and Hermione? They'll be fine." Harry chuckled, "They argue quite a lot, actually. They're both so stubborn that they never let anything go. I'm sure they'll come out here in a few minutes and Ron will have brought up Victor Krum again- which is always a bad move on his part because then Hermione just brings up Lavender Brown- which is a whole other mess to worry about." Harry stopped when he saw Ginny smiling up at him.

"Harry, are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"No. Not with Teddy having just lost Lupin. He asked me to be Teddy's godfather, so I've got to start acting like one. He can't grow up the way I did. He has to know he has a family."

"We'll all be there to help Harry, you know that right? Stay at the Burrow. Don't go and try to make 12 Grimauld Place liveable. Stay at the Burrow with me, Mum, Dad, Hermione,

Ron— We can all help you until you and I can get a place for ourselves."

Harry smiled at the thought of that. "Do you think they'll mind, me staying there while you all go back to school.

Ginny looked shocked, "First of all they won't mind. Despite your dark hair and surname, you are a Weasley, Harry. Mum loves you just as much as any of us and she would be fuming if you didn't stay there after everything you just went through. And second of all," Ginny got louder and more fierce as she spoke, "What makes you think that I'm going back to Hogwarts?" Harry tried to speak but Ginny cut him off. "I am staying home and helping you raise Teddy. I don't really need to go back- I know enough magic, if I say so myself. And I am not going to miss out on the first year of Teddy's life when I might be his mother." Ginny got quiet all of a sudden.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you want this? Hogwarts is such a home and you only got five good years to live in it. Are you certain you don't want to go back?"

"Harry, how would you like Hogwarts if you went back without Hermione and Ron? Not much fun then, is it? I couldn't go back knowing that you guys wouldn't be there."

"I HAD ALREADY ASKED YOU TO SLUGHORN'S BALL! I HAD ALREADY ASKED YOU! SO THEN YOU DECIDED IT WOULD BE A BRIGHT IDEA TO START SNOGGING LAVENDER BROWN IN FRONT OF ME TO MAKE ME JEALOUS?! YOU ALREADY HAD ME, RONALD!" Hermione shouted down the alley chasing after Ron.

"WHAT ABOUT VICTOR CRUM? YOU WERE JUST DESPERATELY IN LOVE? YOU NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT HOW IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL?"

Ginny laughed, "Harry, you three spend way to much time together."

"OF COURSE I DID!" Marching up to Ron and standing right in front of him, Hermione lowered her voice. "I heard rumors that he might ask me to go a month before the ball. So I waited for you to ask me. I avoided Krum at every chance I had. Weeks went by and there were only five days before the dance. So, I let him ask me. I said yes. And then the night before the ball you still didn't have a date so you asked me as a last resort. What did you expect me to do run into your arms saying 'Of course, Ron. Anything for you, Ron' Like I've said a million times, you should've got up the courage to ask me before I had already found someone else to go with."

Harry leaned over and whispered to Ginny "Now Ron's going to say something stupid and Hermione will put some kind of hex on him. My bet is on the Horn-Growing hex."

"Really? I would think she'd go for the Impediment jinx."

Ron turned around and began to walk towards the doors of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Before opening the doors, he turned and said "Well at least Lavender Brown made you jealous. Victor Krum just made me go and snog someone els-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted, pointing her wand directly at Ron. Ron fell over onto his back as a result of the body-binding curse. Hermione looked very satisfied. Then her face began to go into a state of disbelief. Hermione kneeled down beside Ron and muttered the incantation for the counter curse. Ron sprung back to life and sat up laughing and rolling his eyes. Hermione giggled, too.

"I'm sorry" she said through her laughter. Ron leaned over and kissed her for just a second to let her know that it was alright. As she was leaning in for another kiss, she caught sight of Harry and Ginny sitting on the bench just a few yards from them and stiffened up immediately.

"Harry!" Hermione said, blushing. Ron turned around and his ears immediately turned red. The two stood up and walked over to the bench.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Hermione asked them, Ron still red in the face.

"We were talking about Hogwarts. Are you two going back?" Ginny asked.

Glancing at one another, Hermione answered first, "Well, Harry's not going and Ronald and I can't really imagine going without all three of us there."

"Don't let me keep you away! I would be able to visit. It's such a great place. Just because I'm staying back to raise Teddy doesn't mean you have to, too." Harry looked really worried as he responded.

"Harry, it's not just that." Hermione continued, "We've all been through way too much to return. And besides, without Dumbledore or Snape there it would just feel wrong."

Everyone suddenly became silent as Hermione said this. The year when Dumbledore was gone was one of the worst years Hogwarts had ever seen. Umbridge was in charge and there was no other way to describe the palace than as a "living Hell."

"Who will even be the next Headmaster?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm assuming McGonegall." Harry said, "Afterall, she was always sort of his second in command."

"Harry, haven't you heard?" Hermione looked at him with a confused look.

"Harry, McGonegall's retired now." Ron said, just as confused as Hermione.

"What? How did I miss that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "Anyways, they're interviewing for headmaster—"

"Hermione, please stop. I don't want to be the headmaster."

"Where on earth did you get _that_ idea? No, of course I wouldn't encourage you to be the headmaster Harry. You've done some pretty amazing things, but you forget we've spent every day together for the last, what is it, seven years? No Harry, I know you don't have the time or patience to—"

"Thanks, Hermione, keep going. This is really helping light the mood." Harry sarcastically jibed back.

"Sorry!" Hermione said, giggling slightly. "I was actually wanting your opinion, but now I feel like a total ass, asking you a after everything I just said. I didn't—"

"Good God! Just spit it out already!" Ron said as if the world was about to explode. Harry looked at her encouragingly, clearly not hurt by anything she had said.

"Well, you see, with the position of Headmistress opening up and us all on the search for jobs, I was kind of wanting"

"You want to be headmaster!?" Ginny squealed looking extremely excited.

"Well, yeah— Headmistress" Hermione corrected, blushing slightly at everyone's enthusiasm.

The three just stared at Hermione for a second, reading her face, seeing if she was serious. When they saw she was, they engulfed her in an embrace. The four of them hugging in a very cheesy way, all of them knowing just how funny this must look to surrounding shoppers.

"So what do you guys think?" Hermione asked, taking a step back as they broke apart.

"It's a great idea!" Ron said, never looking so happy.

"Don't you guys think I'm a little young for that. I mean I'll never be as wise as Dumbledore."

"No one will be as wise as Dumbledore. You at least knew him and have the ability to lead well." Harry said, smiling just as big as Hermione.

"You defeated Voldemort, for Merlin's sake!" Ron said absolutely excited.

"Then it's settled! I'll go tomorrow to interview! Oh, it would be so much fun!" Hermione hadn't looked this happen since they were first years and had defeated Voldemort for the first time.

With that, the four of them walked towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, still talking about how life would be if Hermione got to be the headmistress of Hogwarts. They caught up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, appareling home together. George stayed behind, still playing pranks with Fred in their shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I wanted to give a big thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! It really means a lot to me to get positive feedback. A special thanks goes out to _notsing_ who gave me a really helpful review (I dropped the ball as a Harry Potter fan on that one!). PLEASE continue giving feedback! Also- I am going to try to update every Sunday evening (Who knows if that will actually happen or not, though! Haha).

 **4** **. A Chess Game and Star Gazing**

Ron and Harry sat on the floor by the Weasley's fireplace playing a game of chess. Ginny and Hermione sat on the near-by coach giggling at little baby Ted Lupin. Andromeda and Molly had decided to stay in Diagon Alley a little longer and look around the shops. George had stayed behind to work the shop.

"Ron, what if we _did_ go back to Hogwarts?"

"Sorry, mate, but if we go back now we'd have to take our NEWT's and I'm not so fond of that idea."

"No, Ron! I meant what if we went back, but as teachers?"

"Are you out of your mind? We are barely 18 years old! Can you imagine what the kids would do to us if they were anything like Fred and George?"

"I don't think anyone can be as crazy as the twins. And age is beside the point. We defeated Voldemort, for Merlin's sake!"

"That's true. We _are_ pretty awesome. Remember that time when I bloody sacrificed myself to win McGonagall's lunatic chess game? I won though. Just like I win… now. Rook to C4." Ron moved his rook to successful trap Harry's king. Harry sighed in defeat, smiling at Ron's comments.

"Anyways," Harry sat up and turned to Hermione and Ginny now, too. "If Hermione go the job as headmistress, then we could all try for teaching positions! I could go for Defense Against the Dark Arts—"

"They'd be bloody mad to turn Harry Potter away from _that_ position."

"Let him finish, Ronald!" Hermione had no patience for Ron's comments when someone else was in the middle of a thought, even though Harry wasn't bothered.

"Ginny, you could teach charms! I mean, no one is likely to forget your bat-bogey hex any time soon."

"What about Flitwick?" Ginny asked. She couldn't help but smile at Harry's excitement.

"He's take up McGonagal's post in Transfiguration."

"Wait— you know Flitwick is teaching Transfiguration, but you didn't know that McGonagal had retired?" Hermione had an amused look on her face.

Smiling, but ignored her question.

"Wait— what about me? What will I teach?" Ron looked up confused.

"And that's where I ran out of ideas…" Harry smiled.

Ron shoved his shoulder playfully, not truly insulted by his lack of suggestions because truly, Ron never cared for school and he couldn't imagine himself being a successful teacher. Or any sort of teacher for that matter.

"Don't worry, Ron! If I get the position of Headmistress,—"

" _When_ you get the position."

Silence. "Ron what is so hard to understand about letting someone finish their thought without interruption them?" Hermione had her eyes closed, trying to control her anger.

Leaning over to Harry, Ron whispered. "Is this one of those questions where I'm not supposed to answer?"

Thankfully, Hermione started speaking again before Ron could say something to truly get him in trouble. "You could certainly come to the castle if I did become headmistress. You could take care of Ted while the rest of us are working during the school day."

"You want me to just come and hang out with Teddy at Hogwarts? Sweet! I bet Fred and George would love to come too, they could sell stuff from their shop! Brilliant!"

"Ron if I _do_ become the Headmistress, then it certainly wouldn't be allowed for two men to simply walk into the school and start selling toys from their prank shop!"

"Well, it wouldn't be two _men_ , per se. Fred _is_ a ghost after all."

"Ron! Why can't you just listen to what I'm trying to say rather than picking apart how I said it!"

"Because everything you say is so… so…"

"So what, Ron? Spit it out already!"

"I don't know how to say it! That's the problem!"

Ginny and Harry gave each other a knowing look and simultaneously stood up and headed outside. They successfully stepped out of the house and into the fresh air before the yelling really started.

"They sure do bicker a lot." Ginny smiled up at Harry.

"Yep. It's only gotten worse since they've started going out, too."

"You would've though that after seven years they would've found a way to avoid the arguing."

"They seem to enjoy to much to stop." Harry and Ginny both laughed.

Harry took Ginny's hand and together they walked up the hill next to the Burrow where they would get a great view of the setting sun. Harry began to sit down when Ginny pulled on his arm to keep him standing. She pulled out a blanket from under her arm and sat down on it. Harry sat down soon after.

"When did you get the blanket?" Harry asked her.

"It seemed like we might want to avoid them for a while. This seemed like a long argument."

"Brilliant." Harry smiled sweetly and pulled Ginny in for a short but loving kiss. They then laid down to watch the sunset. Ginny laid her head of Harry's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. As the night became darker and stars began to appear, Harry pulled Ginny closer. They happily stared at the stars for what felt like hours before George snuck up on them.

Quickly, George laid his head on Harry's other shoulder. "I love it when we all snuggle together!" George pulled them both into an embrace.

Harry and Ginny both blushed before quickly standing up and deciding to head back to the Burrow where they got Teddy ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : I know that in past chapters I've actually given each chapter a title, but that's too much work (a.k.a. I'm lazy), so from now on they'll just be called "Chapter #." Sorry if this inconsistency bothers you… It takes too much time to go back and change all the chapters to just "Chapter #." (Again, lazy) Please keep reading this story!— don't stop just because the writer sounds super lazy and obnoxious!

—

 **Chapter 5**

"Miss Granger, I have to say I was very surprised when I saw that you were one of the applicants for the position of Headmistress." McGonagall was walking from behind her desk to a seat across from Hermione. They were in Dumbledore's old office.

"Professor, I know that I am younger than the expected age for a Headmaster, but I have impeccable marks and I am willing to take the NEWT's even though I wasn't here for my seventh year—" McGonagall cut her off, chuckling lightly.

"Dear girl, you don't have to tell me about you grades. For one thing, I was you teacher so I know how intelligent you are. And even if I wasn't, anyone who speaks with you for more than a minute can tell that you are not an ordinary girl.

"I simply meant I was surprised that you were applying for a position here, at Hogwarts. You always seemed like you were interested in a job in the Ministry. Making big changes. Helping fix the Wizarding World."

"I fully intend to do that. So much has changed and I hope to be an important figure in restoring the peace that we once had. But I don't believe there's any reason I couldn't do such while working at Hogwarts. I would be able to manage it. Besides, it is extremely important that the wizarding youth properly learns magic so we can strive to avoid terrible wars such as this one. Hogwarts is the heart of the Wizarding World." Hermione began to pull out papers from the bag she had brought for the interview. She handed McGonagall a folder. "I wrote up my thoughts of how to protect the school and make improvements. I've also written about why I think I would be the right fit for the job. I know we are interviewing, but I thought it would help your decision if you also had an application."

"Oh, Hermione." McGonagall smiled and spoke in an adoring, sweet, motherly way. "Dear, Hermione. It's not a matter of will we allow you to work here. For Merlin's sake, you defeated Lord Voldemort. You are one of the most capable, talented wizards of our time. Just because you think you are too young and age matters, doesn't mean it actually does. Believe me when I tell you, wisdom doesn't always come with age. Some of the wisest people I've know have been very young.

"Of course you get the job. There's no question. But I do want you to think about if you truly want it. I know that you and Mr. Potter and Weasley adore this place, as most of us do, but I want you to truly consider if there is a place that would better utilize your talents. You are extremely talented, Miss Granger, and I would hate for you to spend your time at this school when the world needs you now. Hogwarts isn't going anywhere, it will still be here, waiting for you, when you're ready for it. When you've fixed the Ministry.

"I don't mean to insult you, Miss Granger. You have done more for this world than I would have dreamed possible. There's a part of me that sees you like a daughter, and I couldn't be more proud of you. You have ground into a beautiful, level-headed, intelligent young woman. You have been so determined and strong in these past years. I don't see how it's possible for any one person to survive everything you went through." McGonagall paused and took a sip of her tea. Hermione could hardly breath. She had never received such a huge compliment. And from McGonagall, nonetheless!

McGonagall chuckled. "I think part of my problem is that I want you to be in charge, the one making the laws. As you know, I adore Mr. Potter and Weasley, but I think you and I both know that they are a little too… disorganized for the position." McGonagall smiled at Hermione, who smiled back because she knew just what McGonagall meant about the boys.

"Well, thank you, Professor." Hermione stood to shake McGonagall's hand, but McGonagall pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'll think about what you said today. I have a feeling, though, that Hogwarts will be the best place for me."

"That's a comforting thing to hear, dear." Mcgnagall smiled as Hermione left the room and disapparated home as soon as she could.

—

"No way!" After Hermione had finished explaining what happened in the interview, Ron pulled her in for a hug and a kiss. Which quickly ended due to George making vomit noises.

"That's amazing how highly she thinks of you!" Ginny was smiling and patting Hermione's shoulder.

"Well, what are you going to do, then?" Harry asked.

"Of course I still want to be an influential witch and fix all that's happened, but something just feels right about going back to Hogwarts. And, I know I'll never be like Dumbledore, but he was able to he was able to change how the Ministry was run, so maybe I'll be able to have the same influence he did one day."

"That's a great idea." Harry smiled. "Now we just have to managed to get jobs, then."

"I don't think getting jobs there will be much of a problem for you all." Mrs. Weasley was smiling sweetly at them.

"So we _are_ going back after all." Harry said, smiling and looking around at his friends, his family.


End file.
